Truths, french Kisses and some good fucking
by Bew0G
Summary: Takes place between 905 and 906. Based on a gif of Donna having issues with sitting down properly. Yeah it was during the painting scene call back towards the end of 906. M-rated fanservice with love and humor, enjoy. :)


Truths, French kisses and some good fucking

A darvey fanfiction

Donna couldn't stop thinking about the rooftop plot. She had to talk to Harvey. But she didn't know what to say. Was there anything she could say that wouldn't piss him off? What should have been a fun and sweet night of remembrance, had turned into a crazy fest of disbelief, disappointment and retaliation. She had changed into her nightgown when she saw him come out of the shower with a towel hugging his waist, barely covering the hair above his dick. She was ogling and she hated herself for it. She bit her lips taking him in, toned arms, strong chest and the lower part of him was screaming release for her.

He was staring, frowning and then arched a brow. "I was expecting some scolding. I know you don't want me to do anything rash about the Faye situation but I'm pretty sure you spent the last thirty seconds..."

"Right, finish that sentence, Harvey." She walked back into the bedroom and stopped at her side of the bed. She had no time to think about her next move however, that he'd run after her and had gripped her waist, making her face him.

"Say what's on your mind."

She slid her right knee between his parted legs, lifting it dangerously close to his hanging trinity and pressed her palm against the two edges of the towel he was holding protectively against his lower chest.

"I think it can wait."

He tilted his head to the side. "What makes you think I'm in the mood?"

"Because we need this more than the inevitable talk we're going to have."

He slowly placed his hand under the hem of her gown, expecting panties but finding none. "That's a lot of words."

"Those fingers aren't being put to good use." She discarded his towel without so much of a fight on his part. She slid her arms back to his shoulder, trapping him in the softest of touches.

Harvey started playing with her lips, roaming two fingers around her slick entrance, before bringing his face closer to her mouth. "So you want me to fuck you?"

His eyes were darker than his signature brown orbs would allow. His own lips tugged into the most mischievous smile he was capable of. This was her way of making him forget. And he loved it. Every second of it. All of her was the kind of love he wouldn't be able to get anywhere else. Donna was something. Men wanted her and women if they didn't want her, wanted to be her. But they had no idea what it was like to be the one they loved. How she'd allow herself to be thoroughly fucked, enjoyed in all of the best ways. Not only did they fit together but they knew how to make each other work for it, crave for it and take or lose control over it.

This was the Donna of one of those nights. The one that was prepared to talk him out of doing something he'd regret. She'd always had that sway over him. But she was something else entirely when in the sack, when she wanted sex more than fighting. Those were the times when he wanted to erase the last fifteen years and have another go at their relationship.

"Fuck me." She licked her lips. "No foreplay. I want you."

"Does my dick have a say in it?" He knew he didn't need his dick's approval. She could see it too. And her smile turned as wicked as his when she lowered her right hand – left one still holding on to his back – and barely brushed it against his firm ass to eventually land on his front.

"You said no foreplay, "he teased, mouth open, trying to catch some very needed oxygen.

SHE slightly bent to the side and cupped his balls, massaging them until she slowly circled the base of his cock with her thumb and index finger to aggravate him. "I have to make sure it's ready."

He inserted a finger into her, enjoying the hissing sound that escaped her - for once - all too unproductive mouth.

"Sorry… " He brought his mouth closer to hers and uttered as his breath titillated her half-opened one. "Had to make sure this is what you want."

"Gloating… isn't what I asked for." Big. If Harvey Specter didn't have a well-formed cock, he'd have his fingers to make up for it.

He kept her as still as possible with his hand firmly gripping her shoulder. "You can't ask me not to gloat when I get to have you like this."

She moaned to the rhythm of his slow thrusts, anchoring her nails into his back, not knowing which way to steer his length anymore.

The redhead began panting, searching his mouth while he kept darting it away from her only to bring it close again. She clutched the base of his scalp, applying as much pressure as she could. "Kiss me."

He chuckled against her mouth, enjoying the way she was trying to lick his parted lips. "I thought you wanted me to fuck you."

"Doesn't mean I don't want you to show me how much you love me," she let out. Fingers. Heart. Throbbing sensation. Everywhere. Stilled. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard.

She released her hold on him. And for a moment, she second guessed herself. It had come out too easily. Like nothing but her love for him mattered. They'd never openly said it to each other since that one time before she'd gone to work for Louis. But it was a dead given. He'd talked about them being together forever. They spent all of their nights and mornings as a single unit.

"You know… " he began and she was about to say something that would have definitely broken the sweet fucking session they had planned when he took his finger out and used both hands to cup her face.

"I don't just love you, okay?" he asked staring into the depth of her soul – the hazel of her eyes barely visible in his apartment night light. "You know I've always loved you and if being in love with you is what matters to you here, than yes that too. But that doesn't end here for me. There will never be an end to how much you mean to me. No limits. No edges." He stoked her cheek with his thumb.

"I can touch you."

He pressed his lips, tight against hers. It was too quick. "I can kiss you."

He was barely looking at her, focusing on parts of her she couldn't see without a mirror.

She closed her eyes and felt him stroke her hair.

"I get to be the guy who can do those things. Be with you. Affect you the way I want to. Give you what you need. And our work life can't take that away from me anymore."

"I love you Harv-," she blurted out before he resumed kissing her. Erasing her vulnerability with the strongest licks of his tongue and the suction of his lips reaching nerve-ending spots she didn't know she had. He angled his head in all the ways he could to support his adventurous mouth, answering her need; eager and panting.

She hit the bed on purpose and dragged him in her fall.

"You did that on purpose," he laughed, playing with her bottom lip.

"I always get what I want." She offered him her neck, thinking he'd dive right in. But he didn't.

He shook his head and gestured between the two of them while spending a few seconds on the bedroom they were in. "No, no. You asked for… all of this." Truths, French kisses and some good fucking. "So now I'm getting what I want."

"We should get to it while you're still hard then." She almost burst out laughing at her own words as she took her nightgown off.

"Make fun of me all you want. But start begging for me not to stop soon." Cocky. Asshole. She thought as he turned her on her back, chest deep in the mattress. She tried to arch her backside up, using her knees for support, but he stopped her.

He positioned himself on top of her, inserted his hand between the mattress and her, forcing his way along her thighs, her groin – groping firmly and furtively – and finally setting on her breasts. She lifted herself up on her elbows slightly to give him better access, enjoying the feeling of his brutal hands, cupping, fondling and teasing her nipple between his fingers insatiably while his dick twitched lightly against her ass. He accepted the help by parting her long hair to the side and kissing her neck, giving each patch of skin ardent suction.

He released her breast and rubbed her neck to ease her flat on her chest. He crushed her with his weight for a moment to whisper in her ear. "Just so you know. I always want to fuck you."

She searched the hair on top of his head. The spot she loved to stroke. "Won't ever stop me from –"

"Asking?" he cut her off, spreading her thighs; as they were, so soft beneath him.

"If it helps you sleep at night." She mocked until she felt the tip of his cock tickle her clit.

She grabbed his thigh at the contact, unable to see how attentive he was being to her reaction. She knew he was. He had her cornered in the most expected unwanted way. She was about to enjoy every second of this moment. Because it was him. Loyalty. Two way street. But he'd be the one getting all of the work done if she didn't have a say in it. She didn't think she had it in her to stop him from fucking her this way. Just like she'd asked. Without getting what she wanted. When he entered her, she knew he wouldn't stop thrusting in and out of her. She knew she wouldn't get to moan or pant anywhere near him unless he wanted her to; like by bringing his face next to her neck and ear or offering her a side view of his face. She wouldn't get to kiss him some more. But it felt so good when he spread her ass cheeks or pulled his dick out to get better access again.

He started panting faster as he got in and out of her harder. Every second, every minute, their rhythm changed depending on how she responded to him or at least—how she was desperately trying to.

"Harder." But he was already getting her where she needed to be.

"Don't stop." Of course he playfully stopped the second she said it. And of course, she should have known, reminiscing her feelings from minutes ago.

He chuckled and she told him all the hateful words she had left in her personal thesaurus.

"Okay, okay!" He pretended to cave. Only he caught the breath he really needed to keep going. They both knew he was holding out for as long as he could. "Jeez woman, don't you know when a good laugh is needed."

She caught his hand and said seriously. "I don't want it to be funny anymore. I need Harvey."

Women certainly were complicated. But not this one. Her words could trigger Harvey easily. What Donna wanted was simple because he wanted it too. She wanted the sex to represent them without the laughter, the banter or anger. She wanted them. Raw, passionate but hard. Anyway they could be that would trump love. And find some common feeling as to who they were to each other that words could never define.

"I know," he simply said. Firm, stoic and echoing to her. The way she'd usually convey her feelings behind the word.

As he began ramming into her hard into the final lap, her backside took everything, cushioned his weight, his strength, it would hurt later but the finish line was worth it.

He eased his hand under her waist, stroked her swollen clit for a few seconds but she shoved his hand away. She wanted to get there her way – talk about feeling the pressure, Harvey thought for a second.

He barely slowed down the entire time, hardly allowed her to meet his thrusts but when he finally put most of his weight on her to get the necessary friction they both needed, meeting the face he so desperately wanted to see too, her moans burned the air he was trying to breathe.

Her eyes could have rolled at the back of her head, he didn't care. He knew it was just as good for her as it was for him. Her muscles tensed, her insides clamped down around him but her mouth was all he could see. And the sounds she was continuously making triggered his own release a few seconds later. It was too perfect to be real. Harvey felt like he was in some kind of R-rated romance art-movie directors would make.

Donna didn't even wish for her orgasm not to end, for it took her a while to climb back down from her high. Harvey had outdone himself. It wasn't like that every night. And some nights were definitely better than others. Not that she would complain about the times her glow wasn't bright enough. For Harvey Specter was definitely something else in the sack. As he'd always find a way to make it up to her.

When frustrated, they'd go with honesty. That was why they worked.

But this one would definitely enter the top-notch releases category.

"Thank you, Harvey." She breathed out heavily.

His own breath tickled her neck and back as his mouth moved about her upper back and then head. "For what, "he joked, brushing his nose against the skin behind her earlobe.

"Really want me to repeat it? Again?" she arched her back, using her elbows for support.

He focused on her spine a few times, leaving sloppy kisses, keeping her waiting for an answer. "I only did what you asked of me."

"And more." She turned around, struggling to find a way out from under the weight of him, and eventually found herself flat on her back.

He agreed. "And more."

…

Two days later, deep in the Samantha debacle, in Harvey's office at night, after an intimate conversation about loyalty, a painting and how not to screw people over, Donna had something to say about where they'd be spending the night together again.

"I'm really starting to think we should move in together, I mean your place, my place…" Harvey had to ease himself into that conversation when she could barely sit or stand straight without feeling pain in her lower back.

"Ha tuh tuh," she stopped him. "First you're going to invite Samantha over to your place to explain to her what we didn't do."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Second, I'm going to get a back rub at one of Louis's favorite addresses because you gave me a new gait 48 hours ago _and again_ last night that I can't seem to get rid of.

He laughed. "You're the one who asked-"

"I swear to God Harvey, if you open your sweet mouth again, I'm not coming over tonight." She stood up slowly trying to avoid increasing the pain she felt, gave him a kiss and walked out of the office.

Harvey stood up slowly, took his phone out and dialed Louis's number as he started massaging his right thigh.

The End.

* * *

Well, I did it. I wrote something. Hope you guys enjoyed it. See ya!


End file.
